Protegiendola
by bubbins
Summary: Yumi va al baile con otra persona que no es Ulrich, pero Ulrich sabe que ese chico no es tan buena persona como parece, como reaccionara Ulrich? i Yumi? Este fic es un YxU pero tambien hay un poco de AxJ i OxS ACTULIZADOO CAP.5
1. Chapter 1

Era un sábado por la tarde, por eso no tenían clase por la tarde

Era un sábado por la tarde, por eso no tenían clase por la tarde. Jeremie aprovecho y se fue a dormir un poco, después de estar tanto tiempo despierto para eliminar a xana que tenia mucho sueño. Aelita decidió ir por la ciudad a conocer mejor el mundo, ya que ahora tenía todo el tiempo posible. Odd por su parte fue con Samantha al cine, ahora podía dedicarle más tiempo. Ulrich se quiso quedar en su habitación y Yumi estuvo paseando por Kadic buscando a Ulrich…

-Ulrich estas aquí? – Dijo Yumi con una voz tímida

-Si pasa, no hay nadie mas a parte de yo – Le contestó Ulrich

-Oye solo te quería preguntar una cosa – Yumi tenia un poco de miedo

-Eh… dime – Pensando en que quizás era el momento para declarase

-Sabes que dentro de una semana es el baile de primavera – Yumi estaba muy nerviosa

-Si claro, como se me iba a olvidar – Creyó que Yumi quería ir con él

-Bueno pues… - Dijo asustada

-Yumi dímelo venga – Insistió Ulrich

-A ti te parece bien que vaya con otra persona al baile, como te dije que siempre iría contigo – Yumi estaba temblorosa

-Claro que sí – Ulrich estaba muy desacuerdo y no lo consentía pero se tuvo que aguantar – Supongo que iras con William – Ulrich estaba muy celoso

-No, no iré con William – Le dijo Yumi

-Entonces con quien? – Ulrich estaba un poco confundido

-Con Theo – Yumi se alegraba de que su amigo no le dijera nada.

-Y ese quien es? – Ulrich no lo conocía de nada

-Es un chico nuevo que llego hace 3 meses y esta en mi clase – Respondió Yumi

-Ah el que juega en el equipo de fútbol – Ulrich parecía saber quien era

-Muchas gracias por haberme entendido, ahora tengo que irme, Hiroki se ha dejado sus deberes – Yumi abrió la puerta y se fue

-Adiós Yumi – Dijo Ulrich susurrando y con una cara muy triste

Cuando Yumi se fue, Ulrich se quedo pensando que era un idiota por haberla dejado escapar y ahora que le iba a contar sus sentimientos en el baile, no tenía nada que hacer. Ese era su destino. Ulrich muy triste se fue a pasear un rato por la escuela. Mientras tanto Odd y Samantha…

-Sam te ha gustado la película – Le preguntó Odd

-Claro, los efectos especiales eran una pasada! – Samantha estaba muy emocionada

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, a mí también me ha gustado mucho – Le dijo Odd

-Oye no crees que ese que hacia de zombi era muy guapo? – Samantha quería chinchar a Odd

-Pero yo soy mas guapo verdad? – Odd se hacia el vanidoso

-Estarás de broma? – Sam estaba de broma

-Lo estarás tu no? – Odd se mosqueo un poco

-Oye no hace falta que te enfades que no es para tanto, solo quería molestarte – Sam se sorprendió al ver como se lo había tomado su novio

Por otra parte Ulrich seguía por la escuela y de repente se paro en medio del pasillo escondiendose de alguna cosa.

-No puedo creerlo, pero si son… - Ulrich estaba flipando


	2. Chapter 2

-No puedo creerlo, pero si son

-No puedo creerlo, pero si son… - Ulrich estaba flipando – Theo y Sissi, que estarán haciendo? – Ulrich quiso acercarse y escuchar de que hablaban

(Conversación de Theo y Sissi)

-Oye Theo has hecho que Yumi vaya al baile? – Le preguntó Sissi a Theo

-Claro, me ha dicho que a Ulrich no le importa – Dijo Theo – Pero oye Sissi, me puedes explicar de nuevo nuestro ''plan''?

-Te lo diré por última vez, el plan consiste en que tu salgas al baile con Yumi y estos días tienes que ligar con ella para que sienta alguna atracción por ti, seguro que Yumi se olvidara de Ulrich y como él estará muy triste será el momento para que él y yo salgamos juntos – Le respondió Sissi

-I que gano yo? – Theo no parecía muy satisfecho con el plan

-A cambio le diré a mi padre que te deje tener una habitación para ti solo – Sissi lo tenia todo planeado

-De acuerdo, pero tendré que salir con Yumi? – Dijo Theo

-No, no hace falta. Solo necesitamos que Ulrich se ponga muy celoso y la olvide para siempre – Sissi estaba convencida que todo saldría bien

-Tengo una idea mejor – A Theo tenia una idea – Voy a aprovecharme de Yumi para poner celosos a Ulrich y William y luego la voy a dejar por otra

-Que bien hacer tratos contigo – Sissi estaba feliz

(Fin conversación de Theo y Sissi)

-Como! No puedo permitir que Theo se aproveche de Yumi – A Ulrich la idea no le parecía nada bien, así que se fue a buscar a Yumi

Por otra parte Aelita que estaba paseando por la ciudad se encontró a Odd y a Samantha camino a la escuela.

-Ola chicos, como ha ido la película? – Dijo Aelita

-Muy bien, ha sido muy divertida – Samantha estaba muy contenta

-Se os ve muy felices los dos juntos – Aelita quería ser lo mas simpática posible

-Princesa y donde esta tu príncipe azul – Le preguntó Odd

-Ah Jeremie esta en su cuarto durmiendo

-Nadie diría que nuestro einstein se tomaría tiempo para dormir – Bromeo Odd

-Muy gracioso Odd – Se rió Aelita y Samantha

-Oye Aelita, cuéntame como Jeremie se te declaro – Samantha tenia curiosidad

-Eh pues… - Aelita se sonrojo

-Samantha ya te lo contaré, Aelita aún no lo ha superado, aunque yo ya sabia que al final acabarían juntos – Dijo Odd

-Por cierto Odd, donde esta Ulrich? – Pregunto Aelita

-En su habitación – Respondió Odd

-Chicos una cosa que hace tiempo os quería preguntar… - Empezó Samantha – Ulrich y Yumi no son novios?

-Ui, ellos que va – Habló Odd – Aunque los dos se quieren mutuamente, no se porque no salen juntos, yo siempre se lo digo a Ulrich pero no me hace ni caso

-Es una relación muy extraña, espero que en el baile lo solucionen, supongo que irán juntos – Afirmó Aelita

-Bueno me tengo que ir a casa, adiós – Se despidió Samantha

-Adiós Sam – Odd le dio un beso y la chica se fue

-Adiós – Aelita movía la mano

-Me voy a mi cuarto a ver a Kivi, le toca paseo – Dijo Odd

-Yo iré a ver a Jeremie, no es normal que duerma tanto, después de haber derrotado a xana tendríamos que aprovechar el tiempo

-Pues entonces nos vemos Aelita – Odd se fue

Aelita fue a buscar a Jeremie, desde que habían apagado el superordenador aún no habían tenido tiempo para estar solos. Aelita estaba muy enamorada de Jeremie y Jeremie también de ella, parecían la pareja perfecta. Pero a Aelita le preocupaba que no la invitara al baile.

-Jeremie estas despierto? – Aelita pico a la puerta

-Si pasa – Jeremie se levanto de su cama para recibir a su chica

Aelita le dio un beso a Jeremie

-Oye Aelita quería preguntarte algo – Jeremie estaba un poco tenso

-Dime – Aelita estaba un poco asustada

-Querías ir conmigo al baile? – Jeremie se sonrojo mucho

-Claro, estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras – Aelita lo abrazo muy fuerte

Ulrich encontró a Yumi saliendo de Kadic y le explicó lo que vio. Pero Yumi no le creyó

-Me estas diciendo que Theo solo se quiere aprovechar de mi? – Yumi estaba muy confundida

-Si, como lo has oído. Es un plan de Sissi para que sea su novio – Ulrich intentaba hacerle ver a Yumi que eso era verdad

-No será que esto sea un plan tuyo para que vaya contigo al baile? – Yumi estaba cada vez mas enfadada

-Como? Si yo ya te dije que no me importaba si ivas con Theo, pero por favor Yumi creeme. Prefiero que vayas con William antes que con Theo – Ulrich no sabía ni lo que decía

-Oye Ulrich, yo creo que lo único que pasa, es que estas celoso

-No Yumi por favor creeme

-Mira Ulrich déjame en paz, no te quiero ver nunca mas – Yumi al final se enfadó mucho con él

-Pero Yumi! – Yumi ya se había ido

Ulrich estaba destrozado solo quería defender a Yumi y en cambio ella no lo había creído. Ulrich muy triste se fue camino a su habitación, pero por el camino se encontró a William.

-Oye Ulrich acabo de ver a Yumi muy enfadada, es por lo del baile – William queria saber si Yumi estaba libre – Iras con ella?

-Las discusiones entre Yumi y yo a ti no te interesan, y no, no iré con ella – Ulrich quería perder de vista a William

-Entonces Yumi esta libre? – Quizás era el mejor día de William

-No cantes victoria, Yumi ira con Theo

-He vuelto a llegar tarde, bueno me voy

-Adiós – Ulrich no estaba de humor

Ulrich llego a su habitación y se encontró a Odd. Odd al ver que su amigo estaba triste le preguntó que ocurría y Ulrich le explicó todo desde el principio.

-Y que harás para recuperar a Yumi – Preguntó Odd por curiosidad

-Lo mejor es que yo no me entrometa, si ella no me ha querido escuchar es su problema

-Y dejaras que ese Casanovas se quede con tu chica? – Odd estaba flipando

-Primero Yumi no es mi chica, ella y yo solo somos amigos

-Si ya amigos y nada mas

-Que quieres decir? – Ulrich estaba un poco confundido

-Ulrich amigo, todo el mundo sabe que Yumi esta loca por ti

-Cállate Odd – Ulrich acabo la conversación

Yumi se encontró a Theo frente su casa.

-Ola, que guapa que estas hoy – Theo le lanzo unos cuantos piropos

-Theo no estoy de humor

-Que te ha pasado ahora?

-He discutido con Ulrich

-Por él no tienes que estar triste, él no te aprecia tal y como eres. Tranquila si estas a mi lado yo siempre estaré contigo y nunca te voy a dejar

-A que te refieres?

-No nada, cosas mías. Tu sabes que si tienes algún problema llámame y estaré contigo por todo lo que te haga falta – Theo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

''Pero que hace si no nos conocemos casi nada'' (pensó Yumi) Yumi estaba un poco confusa y empezaba a pensar que Ulrich tenia la razón.

**Notas **

**Gracias a Ilya Star por el review. Quiero decir que Code Lyoko no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco. Queria afirmar que en mi fic (por quien no se ha dado cuenta) Odd y Samantha salen juntos y Aelita y Jeremie también. **

**Por favor dejen reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo día acababa de empezar

Un nuevo día acababa de empezar. Hacía mucho calor y nuestros heroés estaban conversando.

-Jeremie con quien iras al baile – Le preguntó Odd

-Con Aelita no crees?

-Tienes razón

Entonces llego Yumi

-Hola chicos!

-Hola Yumi, como estas? – Le dijo Aelita

-Muy bien, mañana tengo un examen de mates

-Yo nunca he aprobado en mates –Dijo Odd

-Claro porque confundes las Pitágoras con las ecuaciones – Concluyo Jeremie

-Mirar ahí viene Ulrich – Señalo Aelita

-Bueno chicos yo me voy yendo a clase – Yumi no quería ver a Ulrich y por eso queria irse

-Pero si aun faltan 20 minutos para entrar en clase – Odd intentaba que Yumi se quedara y lo arreglara con Ulrich

-Ya, pero… es que… tengo que pasar por la biblioteca, para… para devolver un libro que coji prestado – Yumi consiguió escabullirse – Anda adiós

-Adiós – Dijeron los tres a la vez

-Odd, dime se han vuelto a pelear verdad? – Preguntó Aelita

-Si, es por… - Odd les explicó el problema que habían tenido Yumi y Ulrich, pero Ulrich llego

-Ola, de que hablabais?

-De… nada solo que es un rollo tener a la señora Hertz por la mañana – Dijo Odd

-Les entiendo – Ulrich sabía que no estaban hablando de eso, pero no le dio importancia

-Ulrich, no preguntas por Yumi? – Aelita quería saber mas cosas de porque estaban enfadados

-Eh, si em no me había fijado

-Ulrich no disimules, sabemos lo que ha pasado entre vosotros – Dijo Jeremie

-Os lo ha contado Odd verdad?

-Ulrich no te enfades, no lo ice con mala voluntad

-Da igual, déjalo, no estoy de humor

-Porque no lo intentáis solucionar? – Aelita se preocupaba por sus amigos

-Sabes, yo le conté lo que había visto y no se porque no me creyó, pero si no quiere creerme que no me crea. No quiero pelearme por estupideces. Cuando acabe el baile le pediré perdón y lo solucionare todo

-Pero estas seguro que viste a Theo y a Sissi? – Jeremie quería asegurarse

-Si, eran ellos estoy seguro

Entonces apareció Sissi

-Ulrich querido, me han dicho que Yumi no va a ir contigo al baile, eso quiere decir que iras conmigo verdad?

-Sissi primero: no soy tu querido y segundo: no voy a ir contigo al baile

-Entonces con quien iras?

-Con con… déjalo no pienso ir

-Ulrich sabes que si no vas te van a expulsar del colegio

-No es verdad!, no hay ninguna norma que lo diga

-Ya pero le puedo decir a papa que…

-Ya dejalo Sissi, si que iré pero no contigo

-Bueno espero verte allí

Sissi se fue y Odd tenia curiosidad de con quien iría al baile su amigo

-Oye Ulrich y con quien vas a ir al baile?

-Aún no lo se, creo que se lo pediré a Emily

Riiiing (timbre)

-Venga chicos vamos a clase – Dijo Jeremie

Yumi también fue a su clase y se sentó con William, Yumi no dijo ni una palabra en toda la clase. Solo estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Ulrich la última vez que hablaron.

Por su parte Ulrich también estaba muy pensativo, solo quería que todo esa pesadilla pasara volando. Las clases terminaron muy rápido para ellos dos.

(En clase de Yumi)

-Yumi! Yumi! Que las clases han terminado – Le dijo William

-Eh ya han terminado, que rápido! – Yumi había estado toda la clase pensando en Ulrich

Salieron todos de clase para ir a comer.

-Que bien hoy hay albóndigas! – Odd estaba hambriento

-Ola chicos! Como han ido las clases? – Preguntó Yumi

-Bien, la señora Hertz nos ha puesto un trabajo sobre la electricidad – Dijo Aelita

-Jeremie quieres tus albóndigas?

-Toma Odd

-Mm. gracias

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que Odd lo rompió

-Que silencio! Se nota cuando estáis enfadados y cuando no eh – Odd se rió un poco

-Cállate Odd! – Gritaron Ulrich y Yumi a la vez

-Odd creo que es mejor que no te metas – Le dijo Aelita susurrando

-Bueno chicos yo me voy que tengo que conectar el nuevo ordenador que me ha enviado mi padre de Inglaterra – Jeremie se fue de la mesa

-Quieres que te ayude? – Se ofreció Aelita

-Claro, con cuatro manos será mas fácil

-Pues ya nos veremos

-Adiós – Dijeron Odd, Yumi y Ulrich

-Bueno nos hemos quedado solos – Odd no quería que sus amigos estuvieran enfadados

-Si que ilusión – Dijo Ulrich con un tono sarcástico

-Me tengo que ir he quedado con Theo en la piscina – Yumi se fue

Ulrich no parecía muy contento y Odd lo noto

-Y la dejas marchar así sin mas?

-Yo no le tengo que decir, lo que tiene que hacer

-Ulrich pero si sabes que Yumi esta loca por ti

-Yo no estoy muy seguro, pero aún así sigo colado por ella

-Tu problema es que eres un tímido que no quieres explicarle tus sentimientos a Yumi

-Odd quieres dejarme en paz?

-Si vale. Oye vamos a la sala a jugar al futbolín?

-Venga vamos, pero no vuelvas a sacar el tema

-Vale, venga vamos! – Odd estaba emocionado

Camino a la sala de recreo, Emily se acercó a Ulrich y Odd

-Ulrich, quería preguntarte algo – Le dijo

-Si dime

-Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-Eh… si claro – Ulrich en realidad no quería ir con ella pero prefería eso que ir con Sissi –Te pasaré a buscar a las 7h, te parece bien?

-Si claro entonces nos vemos – Emily se fue

-Así que iras con Emily – Dijo Odd

-Dijimos que no sacaríamos el tema

-Vale venga concentrémonos en el juego

En la habitación de Jeremie…

-Jeremie tu crees que lo de Ulrich y Yumi se solucionara?

-No lo se, esos dos siempre se están peleando y al final lo solucionan

-Si, pero no puedo soportar verlos sufrir

-Aelita, eres muy buena persona en querer ayudarles, pero en esas cosas es mejor no entrometerse

-No digo eso, quiero decir que… ai déjalo

-Me das esa pieza del ordenador por favor?

-Toma – Aelita estaba preocupada por muchas cosas – Oye Jeremie gracias

-Gracias porque?

-Por todo: Por materializarme en la Tierra, por encontrar a mi padre, por regalarme el móvil, por se tan amable conmigo, por protegerme siempre ante Xana, por… - Pero en ese momento Jeremie la beso y Aelita se quedo paralizada

-No hace falta que me las des, te quiero mucho y siempre lo haré

-Jeremie yo también siento lo mismo

En la piscina…

-Yumi si que has tardado – Dijo Theo

-Es que… me entretuve un rato

-Estabas con Ulrich?

-Eh no, él y yo ya no somos amigos

-A no? – Theo sentía que el plan funcionaba – Porque?

-Nada cosas mias

-Bueno mañana te recojo a las 7h en tu casa vale?

-Vale

El baile era mañana y que pasara?

**ESTO Y MÁS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y porfavor dejar reviews que así me anima mas continuar el fic.**

**Muchas gracias a Ilya Star por todo **

**Un beso;)**

**Bubbins**


	4. Chapter 4

Solo faltaban unas pocas horas para el baile, los chicos estaban nerviosos sobretodo Yumi y Ulrich, que seguían sin hablarse

Solo faltaban unas pocas horas para el baile, los chicos estaban nerviosos sobretodo Yumi y Ulrich, que seguían sin hablarse. Odd por su parte lo habia intentado todo para que sus amigos se reconciliaran. Por otro lado Aelita y Jeremie que no se metieron en la pelea, eran la pareja perfecta.

En ese momento estaban almorzando.

-Ola chicos siento el retraso – Se disculpo Aelita

-Que estabas haciendo? – Preguntó Jeremie

-Había ido a buscar mi vestido para esta noche

-Eso quiere decir que Jeremie quedara impresionado verdad? – Dijo Odd

-Ya veréis

-Yo tengo ganas de ver a Samantha, me dijo que llevaría algo que me gustaría mucho. Tengo ganas de saber de que se trata

-Y tu Yumi ya tienes el traje? – Le preguntó Aelita

-Por supuesto, lo compré ayer por la tarde

De repente llegaron Hiroki y Jonny.

-Yumi, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo Hiroki

-Que plasta que eres, que quieres ahora

-Jonny quiere saber como iras esta noche.

-Estáis un muy pesados hoy todos! – Yumi se levanto y se fue

-He dicho algo malo?

-Dejala Yumi esta un poco nerviosa por esta noche – Dijo Jeremie

-Yo creo que mas bien esta enamorada – Hiroki con estas palabras se fue con Jonny

-Ulrich, estas un poco callado, que te ocurre? – Preguntó Odd

-Eh a mi nada

-Seguro?

-Cállate Odd, déjame en paz – Ulrich se fue

-Veo que el amor les vuelve locos

-Odd eres insoportable, déjalos en paz – Dijo Aelita

-Aelita no ves que a Odd estas cosas le gustan

-Bueno parejita os dejo a solas, yo voy a ver que me pongo para esta noche

Odd se fue y se quedaron Aelita y Jeremie solos, ellos dos estuvieron conversando un rato, mientras Odd fue a su habitación y se encontró a Ulrich tumbado.

-Así que estabas aquí

-Te parece raro, que este en mi propio cuarto – Ulrich no estaba de humor – A que has venido?

-A ver que puedo ponerme para esta noche, tu sabes lo que te vas a poner?

-No aún no lo se, pero no iré para impresionar a nadie

-Ni a Yumi?

-Odd, no tengo ganas de hablar de ese tema

-Pero Ulrich, si te pasas todo el día pensando en ella y seguro que tienes muchas ganas de ver lo radiante que esta en el baile

-La verdad es que si, pero… eso no viene al caso

-Yo creo que deberías decirle que estas enamorado de ella, desde el primer día que la viste

-Sabes, prefiero arreglar el problema que hemos tenido y luego ya ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir

-Me estas diciendo que le dejaras tiempo para que encuentre un novio!

-Yo no he dicho eso

-Mira Ulrich haz lo que tengas que hacer pero de momento, dime… que camiseta me queda mejor: esta o esta

-La verde

-Pues entonces me quedo con la azul

-Entonces porque me preguntas!

-Quiero estar muy guapo para Sam

-Tu si que estas enamorado

-Y tu no?

-Dejemos esta conversación, quieres ir conmigo a la piscina, hace mucho calor

-Venga, no quiero dejar a mi mejor amigo solo en estos momentos tan duros en los que esta pasando

-Anda cállate y coge tu bañador

Ulrich y Odd se fueron a la piscina, Yumi estaba en su casa, ya que tenían toda la tarde libre por el tema del baile.

-Yumi quieres ayudarme con esto? – Le dijo su mama

-Eh, si ahora vengo

-Cariño te veo un poco distraída

-Es que… - Antes de que pudiera decir algo Hiroki dijo…

-Es que no puede parar de pensar en Ulrich

-Hiroki cállate!

-Dime Yumi, iras con Ulrich hoy?

-Mira Hiroki siento decepcionarte pero no iré con Ulrich, y tu iras con Milly?

-No me lo creo! No iras con Ulrich!

-Déjame en paz

Aelita y Jeremie habían estado mucho tiempo solos, sin que Odd les molestara.

-Eh Jeremie me tengo que ir

-A donde?

-Quiero ir a ver como esta Yumi

-Ya nos veremos, te paso a buscar a las 7h ( como todos )

-Vale – Aelita le dio un beso y se fue

Aelita llegó a casa de Yumi

Ding dong – Sonó el timbre

-Ola Aelita pasa, Yumi esta arriba en su cuarto

-Gracias señora Ishiyama

Aelita subió arriba y entró en la habitación de Yumi

-Ola Yumi

-Ola Aelita, que haces aquí?

-Cuando te fuiste, parecías preocupada

-Bueno, no era nada

-Seguro?

-Si, tranquila

-Este es el vestido, que te pondrás?

-Si, bueno eso creo

-Por que?

-No se si ir

-Venga Yumi, tranquila seguro que todo ira bien

-Si tienes razón

-Aelita tu si que eres una buena amiga

-Bueno Yumi me tengo que ir, solo nos queda media hora para prepararnos, hasta luego. Adiós

Aelita se fue y Yumi se empezó a arreglar para la gran noche, aunque para ella no era muy especial.

Por otra parte Odd y Ulrich también se estubieron arreglando.

-Bueno a que estoy guapo? – Dijo Odd

-Si tu lo dices

-Oh Ulrich seguro que todas las chicas acabaran a tus pies, bueno todas menos Yumi – Odd se rió de su amigo

-Muy gracioso

Ya eran las 7h y Theo se acercó a casa de Yumi para pasarla a buscar.

Din Dong

-Ya abro yo –Dijo Hiroki

-Ola Ulri… UPS tu no eres Ulrich

-No claro que no soy Ulrich yo soy Theo, esta Yumi?

-Si ahora baja

Yumi bajo con un vestido negro con varios adornos blancos, rosas… en resumen un vestido corto de falda precioso. Iba con el pelo recogido y parecía otra chica.

-Que guapa, que estas – Theo estaba impresionado

-Venga vamos

-Si claro

-Yo también voy, he quedado con Jonny para ir juntos – Dijo Hiroki – Adiós mama

Odd había ido a buscar a Samantha

-Samantha, estas preciosa

-Tu tampoco estas mal

Odd le dio un beso y se fueron al baile

Jeremie fue a buscar a Aelita, estaba un poco nervioso pero cuando la vio se quedo pasmado

-Estas pre pre preciosa

-Venga vamos, que llegamos tarde

Todos estaban muy contentos, bueno todos excepto Ulrich que fue a buscar a Emily.

-Ola Emily, vamos al baile – Ulrich no le dijo ningún cumplido

-Si, vamos, pero te ocurre algo?

-No venga que vas muy guapa

-Eh si

Llegaron todos en el gimnasio, donde se celebraba el baile. Odd buscó desesperadamente a Ulrich.

-Por fin te encuentro!

-Que quieres?

-Solo quería saber donde estabas – Odd se fijo que Ulrich no paraba de buscar a alguien – Que te ocurre?

-Has visto a Yumi?

-Con que era eso eh, no aún no ha llegado

De pronto llegó Yumi, Ulrich no podía parar de mirarla porque estaba preciosa

-Mira esta allí – Dijo Odd – Ulrich, Ulrich?

-Eh, si esta allí

-Te has embobado eh

-Odd amigo, esta preciosa. Nunca la había visto así

-No olvides que Yumi no es tu pareja, sino Emily

-Ya eso es verdad

Odd se acercó a Jeremie y Aelita

-Chicos, habéis visto lo guapa que esta Yumi – Dijo Odd

-A Ulrich se le cae la baba – Dijo Jermie

-Pobre debe estar sufriendo mucho – Aelita estaba preocupada

-Bueno esperemos que hoy lo solucione todo – Dijo Odd

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Ola, que les parecio? Creo que el 5 capitulo será el último. Aunque puede que eso cambie, según las ideas que tenga. Este capitulo me ha gustado mucho Por cierto para los fans de la pareja de Yumi y Ulrich me he enterado que en la segunda película de Code Lyoko se besaran.**

**Un beso;)**

**Bubbins**


	5. Chapter 5

Jonny que era uno de los tantos que se había fijado a Yumi, se acercó a ella y a Theo

Jonny que era uno de los tantos que se había fijado a Yumi, se acercó a ella y a Theo.

-Yumi que guapa que estas

-Gracias Jonny, tu tampoco estas mal – Yumi se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla; Jonny se sonrojo

De repente llegó William, el cual no tenia pareja.

-Ola Yumi

-Ola William

-Estas preciosa, me hubiera gustado ser tu pareja

-Bueno pues eso, te hubiera gustado, pero no eres su pareja, así que largo – Le dijo Theo con un tono amenazador

Theo cogió la mano de Yumi y se fueron hacia los refrescos.

-Oye Theo, voy a hablar un momento con mis amigos, ahora nos vemos

-Claro ve, yo te espero aquí

Entonces llega Sissi.

-Theo, como va el plan?

-Yo supongo que va bien, aunque con tantos chicos que piropean a Yumi, es un poco difícil

-No te preocupes, el peor enemigo es Ulrich, así que todo va a salir bien

Yumi se acercó a Odd, Aelita y Jeremie que estaban conversando tranquilamente.

-Ola, como están?

-Ola Yumi, no estabas con Theo? – Preguntó Odd

-Bueno, descanse un rato para veros

-Has visto a Ulrich? – Aelita no paraba de pensar en sus amigos

-No, tampoco tengo ganas de verlo

-Pues ha dicho que estas muy guapa – Dijo Jeremie

-Me da igual, bueno chicos Theo me esta esperando

-Adiós Yumi

Ulrich solo se fijaba en Yumi, no podia parar de pensar que ese Theo le podría causar mucho daño.

-Yumi esta muy bonita verdad? – Le dijo William

-Eh bueno… eso creo

-Ulrich se que a Yumi le gustas

-William, de que hablas?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, Yumi esta loca por ti. Por eso yo ni nadie estaremos en su corazón tanto como tu

-Oye William, déjame en paz

-Haz lo que quieras

Ulrich se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho William, pero por otra parte Yumi estaba contenta de que Ulrich hubiera dicho que estaba muy guapa.

-Ya te echaba de menos – Dijo Theo

-Tampoco es para tanto

-Es que eres mi princesa preferida

-Theo que estas diciendo!

-Pues eso, esta noche estas preciosa. Todos los chicos estarían a tu lado si pudieran, pero el único afortunado soy yo

Theo se fue acercando poco a poco a Yumi, hasta que Yumi no pudo tirar para atrás por la pared.

-Theo que haces!

En ese mismo momento Ulrich que estaba con Aelita, ya que Odd estaba en la pista con Sam y Jeremie había ido al baño ( se ve que los canapés no le habían sentado bien )

-Pero que se piensa que esta haciendo!

-Ulrich, de que hablas?

-De Theo, esta… intentando BESAR A YUMI!

-Y no vas a hacer nada al respecto? – Aelita quería saber cuan seria la reacción de su amigo – Dejaras que Theo y Yumi se besen?

-Lo que haga Yumi con otras personas no me importa, no es cosa mía – Pero Ulrich en realidad no podía ver esa imagen que estaba viendo, tenia ganas de matar a Theo

Mientras Yumi…

-Theo por favor déjame

-Pero Yumi, no ves que estamos hechos el uno para el otro

-Es que… Ulrich… - Yumi no podía hablar

-No hables de él, es un imbécil que no sabe lo que se esta perdiendo

-Pero de que hablas!

-Ulrich es una mala persona y un mal amigo. Además él nunca se preocuparía por ti, al menos no como yo me preocupo por ti

-Como puedes decir eso!

Theo se acercó, la estaba a punto de besar.

-Besame

-Eres un cerdo! – Yumi le dio una buena cachetada y salió del gimnasio llorando.

Pero en el mismo momento…

-Ulrich querido, te vas dando cuenta de que a Yumi no le gustas?

-Sissi querida, te vas dando cuenta de que a mí no me gustas?

-Ulrich, admítelo estamos hechos el uno por el otro

-Sissi tu y yo no tenemos nada en común

-Oye o empiezas a ser amable conmigo o le diré a mi padre que Odd tiene su perro en la academia

-Vale vale, tranquila seré mas amable contigo

De repente Ulrich vio a Yumi salir llorando y él también salió ( no llorando pero bueno xD )

Ulrich buscó a Yumi i la vio sentada en un banco.

-Yumi, puedo sentarme?

Yumi se dio la vuelta y al ver a Ulrich le abrazó muy fuerte.

-Eh tranquila, que te ocurre?

-Ulrich, lo siento, tenias razón acerca de Theo. Lo siento mucho no haberte creído

-No pasa nada Yumi

-Si que pasa! Por mi culpa hemos sufrido mucho

-Yumi tranquilízate, toma – Ulrich le dio su pañuelo para que se secara sus lagrimas

-Muchas gracias Ulrich, tu si que eres un buen amigo – Eso era lo que quería Yumi? Ser amigos? O algo mas?

-Venga Yumi, seguro que estarán preocupados por nosotros

-Pero…

-Que ocurre?

-No quiero ver a Theo, a demás tu ya tienes pareja en el baile

-Y dejaras que ese tonto haga lo que quiera?

-Y que pasa con Emily?

-Ella no importa, eres mi mejor amiga y me necesitas – Ulrich le dio la mano – Vamos?

-Si

Yumi y Ulrich entraron en el gimnasio cogidos de la mano.

-Veo que ya habéis hecho las paces – Dijo Odd

-Si bueno… - Dijeron los dos a la vez

-Ulrich vamos a bailar, tengo que moverme un poco

-Claro, vamos

-Bueno al menos lo han solucionado – Dijo Aelita

-A ver que pasa luego

-A que te refieres Odd – Jeremie estaba confuso

-Nada da igual, Samantha me esta esperando

-Que quería decir?

-Déjalo Jeremie

Ulrich y Yumi estaban bailando, pero Yumi se sentía vacía, tenía que agradecerle todo lo que había hecho.

-Ulrich, yo quería decirte que… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí

-Yumi yo…

-No, no digas nada.

-Es que…

-Ulrich no seas modesto

-Yumi basta ya!

-Como?

-Que no me interrumpas mas!

-Pero…

-Yumi por favor, solo intento decirte algo – Ulrich la cogió por la cintura – Te quiero

Ulrich la beso, pero ese beso fue muy intenso. Yumi se quedó paralizada, no se lo podía creer. Ulrich la estaba besando!

-Ves Jeremie, es a eso a lo que me refería! – Le dijo Odd a Jeremie

-Que romántico, por fin están juntos – Aelita no paraba de mirarlos, así que cogió a Jeremie y le beso

-Ul… Ulrich

-Yumi, no podía aguantar mas, Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi

-Yo… Ulrich yo también te quiero

Se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez con mucha mas ternura.

-Tamiya graba esto, puede ser un súper notición

-Tienes razón. El periódico de Kadic será un éxito

-Como la puede besar! Ulrich con esa flacucha – Sissi estaba muy enfadada

-Admítelo Sissi Ulrich esta loco por Yumi

-Herb no digas tonterías

-Eh, Ulrich yo me tengo que ir

-Si bueno, buenas noches

Yumi le dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió a su hermano y se fue. La fiesta había terminado, que pasaría mañana?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **

**Bueno que tal? Como os ha parecido. Que conste que a mi me gusto mas el anterior capitulo, pero bueno. El sábado me voy y no tendré ordenador, así que no podré actualizar el fic.**

**Un beso;)**

**Gracias a Ilya Star (otra vez xD ) por los reviews, parece que todos están de vacaciones.**


End file.
